Burgers Of Temptation VS GOD!
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Ginga, Madoka, and Kenta are challenged by their youth paster to give up something they love for a week. Madoka gives up shopping, Kenta gives up bey training, and Ginga gives up hamburgers. Who will survive the week? Only on e way to find out. Like And Fallow.
1. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A TEMPTATION BATTLE!

One night at a church, Kenta, Modoka and Ginga were waiting with the other people in high school for their turn in the youth room. They were playing slice ball and having fun. "I wonder what the lesson will be about tonight," said Kenta hitting the ball into Modoka's slice.

"Me too," Modoka said hitting it into Akeara's slice.

"Well," Akeara said hitting it into Takashi's slice, "whatever it is, I know it'll be good."

"Oh, man," Takashi said as he tried to hit it into Kenta's slice, but made it hit his own slice, "I'm out." Takashi went back in line and Ginga was in the first slice.

I'm gonna beat you," Ginga said to Kenta.

"Hey, Buddy," Kenta said looking at Ginga with a smile on his face, "that's my line."

"Serve the ball, Kenta," Modoka to Kenta, who was in the serving slice, "we can't start till you serve."

"Out to the youth room!" said the youth paster.

"Oh, man," said Ginga because he didn't even get to play the next round. All the people in high school ran out to the youth room after the people in middle school came out went to go play slice ball. Everyone was finely in the youth room and was ready to hear the lesson.

"Okay," the youth paster said getting ready to teach a lesson, "Tonight we are gonna talk about temptation. Can anyone tell me what temptation is?" Kenta raised his hand. "Kenta."

"Temptation is when you feel a very stong pull to do something," Kenta answered, like Ginga with hamburgers." Ginga put his hand on his neck, blushed and did a awkward laugh.

"Yes," said the youth paster, "so tonight, I'm gonna challenge you to... a bey battle... just kidding... to give up something you love for a week, Like if it was a hobby or something like that, and if temptation get's the best of you, you have to clean this youth room an try again. Done."

All the high schooler's left the youth room. "What are you gonna give up Ginga?" Kenta said.

"I don't know," Ginga said rubbing his chin.

"I'm gonna give up shopping," Modoka said to both of the boys, "I do so much shopping, even the people at the stores know my name."

"I'm gonna give up bey training," Kenta said.

"What?" Ginga said, "Why? Do you not care about getting stronger?"

"No," Kenta said, "I just feel like that's what GOD has called me to do. Anyway, what are you doing, Ginga?"

"I know it will be hard for me," Ginga said touching his heart, "but I'm gonna give up... hamburgers."

"Really?" Madoka said kinda disappointed, "Your giving up hamburgers? That's kinda lame."

"It's gonna be hard," Ginga said, "I always eat hamburgers everyday. So don't say it's lame cause it's not."

"Well, gotta go," Kenta said as he started running, "see you on Sunday."

"Bye," Ginga and Madoka said waving.

* * *

 **I wonder if Ginga will survive. Find out later.**


	2. Late For School

**Hmm, I wonder if Ginga will make it.**

 **He could make it, but will he?  
**

 **Read my other stories.**

* * *

 **The next morning, 10:47 Am, Monday.**

Ginga woke up with his scarf next to his bed. He looked at his clock and saw it was 10:47 Am. It took Ginga a while to notice the time.

"Wait," Ginga said finely noticing the time, I'm late for school. DAD! WHY DIDN'T WAKE ME UP?"

"Because," Ginga's dad said from down stairs, "I think it's time for you to wake by yourself. Come down stairs and have a sandwich."

"I can't," Ginga said, "I have to go to school." Ginga quickly wiggled out of bed, got dressed, and ran down stairs. "Bye, dad."

"Don't you want your morning hamburger?" Ginga's dad said, "I made it with extra meat. So you would call it a-."

"Triple beef burger?" Ginga said with puppy eyes, "I guess I can stop for a... nope, I'm good. Save that till next week."

Ginga ran out the door with tears in his eyes because he couldn't eat the triple beef burger and soon was at school.

"Mister Ginga," said Yuki, "what are you doing here so late? It's already 5:47."

"What?" Ginga said runnig up to Yuki and shaking him, "What do you mean it's 5:47?"

"Mi-ist-ter Gin-nga," Yuki said in a shaky voice (not because he was scared, but because he was being shaked), "sto-op sha-ake-aking me-e."

"Oh, sorry," Ginga said letting go of Yuki's arms, "but are telling me that I was sleeping in that long?"

"Yeah," Yuki said.

"By the way," Ginga said, "why are you here at 5:47?"

"I got in trouble," Yuki said, "I corrected a teacher because he said someones name wrong, then we had a big fight, but it turned out I said the persons name wrong. So that was nice."

"How was it nice?" Ginga said in comfusment.

"Because," Yuki said blushing, "the teacher was a girl and she noticed me. Highlight of my week."

"Hey, do you remember the lesson on Tusday?" Ginga said, "What did you give up?"

"I gave up reading for fun," Yuki said, "I've been reading way to much and needed to go get a life."

"Well," Ginga said, "I need to go home. Bye, Yuki."

"Bye, mister Ginga." Yuki answered back.

And the two parted and went home.

* * *

 **Ginga did it. I don't know what, but he did.  
**


	3. Ginga's Big Question

**Last time on Beyblade.**

 **Ginga woke up from a**

 **lovely sleep only to that**

 **he was late for school.**

 **He ran to school only to**

 **see that Yuki was the only**

 **one there. What will Ginga do?**

 **Will he lose it and eat a burger?**

 **Only one way to find out.**

 **Fallow, favorite and review.**

* * *

 **6:47.**

Ginga finally got home. He didn't feel like eating anything and just laid one his bed that had a unicorn plush toy on it.

"I hate school," Ginga said putting his plush toy in his face, "I'll always be late now that dad isn't gonna wake me up."

"Ready for dinner?" Ryo said coming into the room with a bright pink apron on, "I made burgers."

"No, dad," Ginga said, "I can't have burgers. I'm fasting, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ryo said, "well, you want Mcdonld's?"

"Dad," Ginga said, ?I wasn't kidding."

"Really?" Ryo said, I thought you were. Well, I'll go get Chinese food then."

Gigna's dad left. Suddenly Ginga heard his laptop ring. He quickly answered it.

"Hi, Ginga," Madoka said.

"Hi," Ginga said, "how's your shopping fast going?"

"Great," she said, "It feels so nice to do something else for a change. So how about yours?"

"Bad," Ginga said, "my dad forgot I was fasting."

"Hey, Ginga," Madoka said, "I need to ask you something. Will you go to the dance with me?"

Ginga's eyes grew wide and his cheeks turned red. "Um, sure." Ginga said not really knowing what he was saying.

"Thanks," Ginga said, "I'll see you at 6:00. See you then."

"Bye," Ginga hung up and held onto his head, "What did I just do?"

* * *

 **So, Ginga kinda gonna die.**

 **Oh, well, that's what you get for not removing Beyblade seaon 2 and 3, Netflix.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Ryo's Love Stories

**He's gonna fail.**

 **Or he might not.**

 **Ginga: Have a little faith in me.**

 **Bonnie-Kun: Okay, I'll try.**

* * *

Ginga laid on his bed in shock that him and Madoka were going to the dance together.

"Ginga, I'm home," Ryo said walking into Ginga's room, "Good news, the food was on sale. What luck, right?"

"Dad," Ginga said, how did you and mom get married?"

"Well," Ryo said putting the food on Ginga's desk, "first I asked her out on a date, but her exboyfriend showed up and beat me up. So we tried again. And it worked out. Then a few dates later, we kissed and got married later."

"WHAT?!" Ginga said sitting up, "KISSED? MARRIED?"

"Yep," Ryo said, "our wedding was 3 weeks after we got engaged."

"WHAT?!" Ginga yelled, "3 WEEKS? ENGAGED?"

"Yep," Ryo said, "then we got you, our first child."

"WHAT?!," Ginga yelled, "ME? CHILD?"

Ginga fell on his bed and whined.

"Was it something I said?" Ryo said, "Ginga, what's going on here?"

"Madoka asked me to go to the dance with her," Ginga said sitting up again.

"Whoa," Ryo said, "look whose the lady's man now."

"No, dad," Ginga said, "I'm afraid that it won't as well. What if it doesn't work out? I wanna be with her forever."

"Calm down, Ginga," Ryo said, "if you want I could give you a few tips."

"Um... okay," Ginga said calming down.

"Okay," Ryo said, "I'll be her, and you flirt with me."

"Okay," Ginga breathed in and breathed out, "Hi, Madoka, you look... (looks at Ryo's outfit)... great tonight."

"She's not gonna be wearing this," Ryo said, "Act like I'm her wearing a pretty dress. Go."

"Hi, Madoka," Ginga said, "wow, you look nice. If you were a godess, you would be cute-pid."

"That was lame," Ryo said, "We have a long way to go. (Starts singing) Let's get down to bi-."

"Dad," Ginga said covering Ryo's mouth, "singing's not gonna help."

"To be a man," Ryo continued.

"Nooo," Ginga said covering his ears.

* * *

 **You must be swift as a cor-**

 **Ginga: Shut up.**

 **Bonnie-Kun: Fine, you lame-oh.**

 **Keep a look out for the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	5. School Days

**My friend said,  
**

 **"Ginga is gonna lose it by Tusday."**

 **Well, I say...**

* * *

 **The next morning.  
**

Ginga woke up early and got ready for school. He still couldn't believe that Madoka and him were gonna go to the dance together.

"Bye, dad," Ginga said leaving.

Ginga went out to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

"Gingie," Ginga heard a voice from afar, "over here."

Ginga looked over at the sound, it was Yu Tendo.

"Hey, Yu," Ginga said waving back at Yu.

"Hi," Yu said back as he stopped running and stood next to Ginga, "So, you ready for the big dance?"

"MARRIED?" Ginga said remembering what his dad told him.

"What?" Yu said in confusedmeant.

"I mean...," Ginga put his hand on his neck and did a embarrassed chuckle, "never mind."

"Um... okay," Yu said, "So, who are you gonna take?"

"Well," Ginga said, "I'm taking Madoka."

"WHAT?!" Yu said, "Your taking Madoka? Well, looks like your the real lady's man now ,huh, Gingie?"

"Hehe," Ginga blushed, "I guess I am."

"Me, Tithi and Kenta are going solo," Yu said, "Our moms say we're to young to have a girlfriend, and we're in high school."

"Hey," Ginga said looking over Yu's shoulder, "whose that walking up to us?"

"Whoa, Yo-Yo," Yu said, HI, YO-YO!"

"Don't call me "Yo-Yo"," the guy said walking up to Ginga and Yu.

"Kyoya," Ginga said, "I didn't know you went to this school."

"Really?" Kyoya said as he finished walking up to them, "I your lab partner, Ginga."

"Oh, hehehe," Ginga giggled at Kyoya.

"HEY, GUYS," said three more people running up.

"Kenta, Masamonae, Tithi," Ginga smiled at the three friends running up.

"Ready for the dance, Ginga?" Kenta said.

"CHILD?" Ginga said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"I mean Hi, Kenta." Ginga said.

"Hey," Kenta said, "So, who are you taking?"

"Madoka," Yu said.

"Really?" Kenta said, "You did it? Wow. I with I was as brave as you ,Ginga."

Soon they heard a eagle screach. They all looked up and and saw Tsubasa's eagle above Tsubasa.

"Hi," Yu said waving.

"Hey," Tsubasa said landing, "So, Ginga, I heard that you and Madoka are going to the dance together."

"KISS?!" Ginga said.

"What the?" Tsubasa said.

"I mean how did you hear?" Ginga said.

"Madoka tells me everything," Tsubasa said, "She's like a little sister to me."

"Really?" Kyoya said.

"Oh, Kyoya," Tsubasa said in anger, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a bus stop," Kyoya said with a same face and the same voice.

"There's more then one," Tsubasa said.

"I know," Kyoya said, "Benki's at the other one."

"Why don't you go join him?" Tsubasa said.

"I'm trying to get away from him," Kyoya said.

"Okay," Ginga said, "we all know you don't like each other and that your taller then me, but can you please not do this here?"

"Yeah, Kyoya," Tsubasa said trying to put the blame on Kyoya.

"Your not one to talk, Tsubasa," Kyoya said turning the blame back on Tsubasa.

Finally the school bus was here and everyone got on and drove off.

To be continued...

* * *

 **I know, Kyoya and Tsubasa don't really fight.**

 **But I thought it would make the story better.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Face Hunters

**School time, Yo-Yo!**

 **Kyoya: Don't call me "Yo-Yo", Bonnie-Kun! It's dumb!**

 **Foxy-Senpai: Is Bonnie-Kun a atoku?**

 **Kyoya: Yeah, but why does that matter?**

 **Foxy-Senpai: If she's a atoku, then she'll never stop calling you that, right, Chika-Chan?**

 **Chika-Chan: Yep, I call Foxy-Senpai "Foxy-Senpai" all the time. Just live with it and you'll be fine.**

 **Bonnie-Kun: Guys, let's just get back to the story, okay? Sorry about... whatever that was. Let's continue.  
**

* * *

Ginga and the others were on the school bus going to school. Kyoya (of course) sat in the back where no one could see him, Kenta sat in the front with Ginga, Masamunae, Tithi and Yu sat in the second row, and Tsubasa sat in the middle row.

"Hey, Yo-Yo," Yu said to Kyoya in the back, "what class's are you taking again?"

"1: Don't call me Yo-Yo," Kyoya said, "And 2: why would I tell you?"

"Because we use to work together," Yu said, "remember?"

"Looks like Kyoya is not a smart person if he doesn't remember us working together," Tsubasa said joining in.

"Hey," Kyoya said, "I never said I didn't remember and I _do_ remember. So be quiet."

"Your the one yelling," Tsubabasa then had a idea that he knew would make Kyoya mad, "Yo-Yo."

"Not you too," Kyoya said, "Yu, why did you teach him that?"

"I didn't," yu said with a little Chibi kitty face, "But I like it, so I'm not gonna stop him. *Giggles*."

"Come on, guys," Kenta said looking back, "Can't you all get along?"

"No!" Tsubasa and Kyoya said at the same time, Never ever, ever!"

"I'm not fighting," Yu said, "I'm just hanging out and they just keep on yelling. I don't get what the problem is."

Yu laid back in his chair and put his feet up.

"Well," Ginga said looking on the bright side, "at least you guys are very passionate Bladers."

"They sure are," Masamunae said agreeing with Ginga, "To bad their not as good as number one."

"Hey," Ginga said, "I beet you, remember?"

"Yeah," Masamunae said, "But I beet you after all of those times."

"There's the school," Tithi said jumping in his seat.

"Calm down, Tithi," Tsubasa said, "It's not so good when you really get there."

"It's not that bad, Tsubasa," Ginga said, "Sure, there's still face hunters here, but now we have someone to tell on them."

"Yeah," Tsubasa said, "But after that then they'll hurt you even more."

"Yeah," Ginga said, "there's that too."

"Let's go," Tithi said jumping out of his seat.

"Hey," Yu said running after Tithi, "wait up, Tithi. You don't wanna run into the face hunters."

Tithi didn't hear Yu and just ran out with his arms behind his back. Just then, Tithi was stopped by a guy standing with a evil smile on his face.

"What your problem?" the guy said bending down to make sure he look scary.

"Ah," Tithi screamed, "who are you?"

"Tithi," Yu said running up to Tithi, "get away from that."

Yu was grabbed by two other guys with the same smile.

"You look like your pretty strong," the guy said to Tithi, "that means you might have a few bey points saved up. So, I challenge you to a Bey battle. If you lose, I get all your points."

"Don't it, Tith-," before Yu could finish what he was gonna say, the other guys covered his mouth.

"Uh," Tithi had to think for a moment, "I'll do it, and if I win, you let Yu go. Deal?"

"Deal," the guy said, "But only if you win."

The two grabbed their Beys and were ready to shoot them.

"THREE, TWO, ONE," they had a strong grip on their shooters, "LET IT RIP!"

And with that, they both shot their Beblades out.

"Go, Quetzalcoatl!" Tithi shouted.

Right then, the guy's Bey was blown away and stopped spinning. The guy ran off with his Bey with the two others guys fallowing him.

"Thanks, Tithi," Yu said.

"No problem, Yu," Tithi said hugging Yu.

"See what I mean?" Tsubasa said coming out of the bus, "This school is not very safe, you need to be more careful and not just run ahead."

"Your not one to talk, Tsubasa," Kyoya said as he came out of the bus.

Tsubasa looked at Kyoya with anger and growled at him.

"Well," Kenta said, "let's get to school."

"Yeah," everyone said walking into the building.

* * *

 **Kyoya, why don't you like Tsubasa?**

 **Kyoya: He's so nosie, I could just scream.**

 **Tsubasa: Hey, quiet, I'm trying to read, favorite, fallow and read the this person's other stories.**

 **Foxy-Senpai: You need a life.**

 **Bonnie-Kun: Guys, Stop fighting. Gosh, you guys are even meaner then the kids at the Pizzaria.**

 **Foxy-Senpai: But I work there.**

 **Bonnie-Kun: I know. Thanks for read this story. Please do what Tsubasa is doing right now. Bye.**


	7. This Is A Normal Tuesday

**Sorry I haven't updated in months. I was working on my FNAF stories. Anyway, let's eat! Wait, no. I mean let's continue... and hop to it.**

* * *

Ginga and the others walked into the school. Kyoya thought school was for home-schoolers, Yu thought school was a place to goof off and Ginga thought school was a place where you make the most tasty burgers in the world, but then he went to school.

"I'm so tired of school," Kyoya said, "What do you even learn here?"

"You learn about his story, map, Si is, PG, you know," Yu said messing up the names of the classes, "It's stuff only grown ups need."

"I just ready for collage," Modoka said, "I hate having to do all this easy work."

"'Easy'?" Masamunae said, "I can't believe you just said that."

"Yeah, Madoka," Kanta said, "schools isn't _that_ easy, is it? Are we just dumb?"

"No, Kenta," Madoka said, "I'm just a little smarter then you guys. Just a little."

The bell rang.

"Oh, no," Ginga said as he started running, "I'm not gonna be late this time."

"Ginga, wait," Yu said trying to catch up.

"Number one isn't gonna be left behind with these guys," Masamusae said running as well.

"Guys," Madoka said.

"What?!" all three boys said.

"The class is the first door," Kenta said finishing Madoka's sentence.

"Oh," the boys said running back, "Let's do thi-!"

"Shh," Madoka said cover their mouths, "quiet. There are other classes."

"Sorry," the boys said.

All of them walked into the class room. Soon the teacher came in.

"Ginga Haganae?" the teacher said.

"Yes, I'm here," Ginga said.

"You missed school the other day," the teacher said, "Why?"

"I slept in," Ginga said, "I didn't really go to bed at a decent time."

"Okay," the teacher said, "as long as you slept in, your fine."

"Really?" Ginga said.

"No," the teacher said, "but I'm just to lazy to give you detention. Now open your books to chapter 7."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Kyoya Tatagamae," the teacher said, "stand up."

Kyoya stood up and obeyed for once. The teacher then threw a bag at him. When Kyoya opened the bag, he saw... a shirt?

"No belly-shirts," the teacher said, "go change and take a shower while your at it."

Kyoya growled and obeyed.

"Anyway," the teacher said, "today, we will learn about... Si is."

"Told ya'll," Yu said giggling.

Kyoya then walked in with his white tank-top and a blue button up shirt, but he left the shirt open. He then sat down calm acting like he was late. His hair still had water drops on it.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I won't be late again," said a girl with blue hair running in with glasses.

"Hikaru," the teacher said, "I'm to tired to punish you. Man up and sit down."

"Yes, sir," Hikaru said sitting in her seat in front of Kyoya.

Kyoya scooted his chair and his desk away from her. Hikaru looked back and saw Kyoya looking away from her. Hikaru just thought Kyoya still believed in coodies, but the truth was that he just didn't wanna come to close to her because she didn't want her to know that he had a crush on her.

 **Later that day. After school.**

Ginga was finally home. He laid on the couch, rolled a wool blanket, and groaned. He didn't know what he learned from school, but he knew he was done learning.

"Hey, Ginga," Ryo said, "how was school? Did you learn anything?"

"Nope," Ginga said, "I just sat there and acted like I was reading."

"Ginga," Ryo said, "you can't sleep yet. You need to go to Youth Group. Come on."

Ryo picked up the small, 18 year old boy with the blanket dragging behind him. Ryo could feel the growl from Ginga's mouth fall onto his shoulder.

 **Later that night, at Youth Group.**

"Come on, Takashi, " Kenta said smacking the ball into Takashi's slice, "come and get."

"Not so fast, Kenta, Takashi said diving for the ball, slightly hitting it and making hit in Kenta's slice and getting him out.

"Crud," Kenta said, "No fair. Nice save, by the way."

"Thanks, Kenta," Takashi said moving up to the server slice.

"Good morning, everyone," Ginga said walking into the church, "How are you?"

"Ginga,"Takashi said, "what's with the blanket?"

"I wanted to take a nap at home, but I took one in the car instead," Ginga said.

"Still, why do you have that?" Takashi said.

"There's nothing wrong about it."

"I'm pretty sure there is. You look like a baby."

"Quiet. This is a church."

"Guys, stop fighting," Kenta said, "We're gonna get in trouble."

"Good point, Kenta," Ginga said leaning on the wall, "I think I'll just take a nap before _we_ go out to the youth room."

Ginga then laid down and fell fast asleep.

 **1 hour later.**

Hello, there. Hello?" Ginga could here the voice of a friend say.

"I don't wanna get up, Hioma," Gings complained.

"Time for youth group," the voice said back.

"Fine," Ginga said opening his eyes and smiling only to see his friend, Hioma, right in his face.

"Come on, old pal," Hioma said giving Ginga a cute, little smile, "Jesus is calling you."

"I'm coming," Ginga said getting up and leaving the blanket to get later.

The two walked outside and into the youth room. In the youth room were many couches. Madoka would always sit on the pink, old lady one, but everyone else sat on the blue or the gray one.

"Over here, Ginga," Hioma said grabbing Ginga's wrist and pulling him to the pink couch and making them sit down with Madoka.

"Hi, Madoka," Hioma said.

"Hi, boys," Madoka said facing the two Bladers, "what's up?"

"Ooh, I know this one," Hioma said thinking Madoka was what is _really_ up, "Um, the sky."

"Yep," Madoka said playing along, "You guys wanna sit with me tonight?"

"Sure," Ginga said.

"Welcome back, high-squealers," the youth Paster said, "I'm guessing you guys had some trouble with your fasting, so I'll help you guys. You remember when I told you when I had to fast? I did something else to replace that. So here is what I want you to do. Find something else that is good, and replace what your fasting. Anyway, let's get into the lesson."

 **Later that night, after the lesson.**

Everyone walked out of the youth room and back into the church to get the stuff they brought. Ginga, of course, grabbed the blanket. Ginga then ran out to his car, where his dad was waiting for him and drove away.

* * *

 **Okay, I know this chapter was more of a "This is what Ginga does on Tuesday", but I had no ideas. Sorry about this chapter.  
**

 **Bye.**


End file.
